


Travellin' Show

by st_aurafina



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt learns that protection comes in many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travellin' Show

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men Movieverse, pre-X2

Margali was nervous about letting Kurt join the international tour.

"They will not be kind, over there," she said, sewing wards into the hem of his coat. "The Americans, they like their dangers safely contained – freakshows and zoos." She tucked a fragrant pouch of herbs into his pocket, and a plain wrapped package into his bag. "Don't get trapped."

When Kurt disembarked at LAX, he peered into the bag and blushed. He didn't know Margali knew about such things.

After a performance in Oregon, he was swept up by a group of giggling college girls with shiny hair and breath sweet with liquor. They bore him back to their house, a mascot of their night at the circus, and he good-naturedly read their palms, pulled coins from cleavages.

Afterwards, the blondest sang softly as her fingers trailed over the tattoos on his back. He laughed at the unfamiliar words.

"Gypsy I might be." He brushed his teeth against the smooth skin below her navel and the girl wriggled. "But tramp? Thief? I think you are too harsh."

Later, when he heard the rest of the song, he was glad that Margali had not let him rely on magical protection alone.


End file.
